<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Comes A Howling by EmiliaGryphon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938714">It Comes A Howling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaGryphon/pseuds/EmiliaGryphon'>EmiliaGryphon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SheRa Fanfic Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Wolfwalkers (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Baggage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gen, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Were-Creatures, Werewolf AU, Werewolves, also she bites her, baby steps, catra teaches adora how to be a werewolf, hate/love, it's complicated - Freeform, learning, they are werewolves, wolfwalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaGryphon/pseuds/EmiliaGryphon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by @Underthemoonlitday</p><p> Catra and her mother (do with that what you will) are the last ones. Mara is a wolf hunter employed by shadow Weaver to hunt wolves. She brings her adopted daughter adora with her. Adora sneaks into the woods and gets stuck in one of Mara's traps by accident and Catra tries to help her free herself as a wolf and ends up biting her. That night, Adora turns into a wolf as well and Catra teaches her how to be one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Mara, Catra/Adora, catradora - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SheRa Fanfic Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Comes A Howling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheMoonlitDay/gifts">UnderTheMoonlitDay</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note I have not seen Wolfwaker any mistakes or deviations from the OG lore are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good...good Catra, that’s it...deep breaths,” Catra tried to nod, even as her body contorted. “It gets easier, each moon it will, I promise.” Her mother watched with warm approving eyes as she bit back an agonized scream, the last of her bones now shifting back into place under her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th...thanks,” she muttered, whole body shuddering with exertion. Catra blinked back the hail of rain pelting her face before meeting her mother inside the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was close!” She breathed, accepting the blanket her mother offered and wrapping it around herself. Her mother nodded, striding to the back of the cave and crouching, starting a fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow Weaver sent her best that’s for sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara,” Catra cursed bitterly. The woman had ambushed them near the town. Not that they were going to hurt anyone, her mother taught her better than that...but still...both of them were lucky to be alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire puckered and spit, beginning to grow and warm their small hideaway.  Catra let out a sigh, gratefully coming to sit beside her mother who pulled the blanket around them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was someone with her,” Catra wondered aloud starring into the flames. “There was a girl...did you see?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother rubbed her arm tenderly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not see...are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded, remembering the young woman who had given away their position. She’d been hiding, waiting for them. Even her state of mindless raving, Catra had locked eyes with the young woman and that was when she had stood, flagging Mara down and giving away their place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was my age...blonde hair, blue eyes.” Catra recalled, anger seething in her stomach. It wasn’t her fault she and her mother were werewolves. They never asked to be bitten. But bitten they were, and now they had learned to live with it. At least her mother had, having been bitten long before Catra herself. The person who had bit them was gone now. They were all gone. All of them accept Catra and her mother </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps Mara has a daughter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra shrugged, pulling her arms around herself and leaning her head on her mother’s shoulder. They would rest here for the night, then move on tomorrow. A new place each moon. That had been the routine, ever since Shadow Weaver got wind of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest now my girl, we will have a full day tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night Ma, love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra closed her eyes with a smile as her mother placed a kiss on the crown of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re here! I found them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra twitched in her sleep, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone was here….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora! Careful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re here! I found them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra jolted awake, heart pounding in her chest, a sudden rush of adrenaline pumping through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked wildly around, the fire since gone out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that…? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra!!! GO!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother rushed forward, charging at Mara. Catra growled, though in her human form she retained her proclivity for furocity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dove towards the smaller blonde woman, who screamed and ducked. Catra was faster, lashing out with her fists and nailing a punch across the pretty blue eyed face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra glanced briefly at Mara before hightailing it after the Adora girl. She grabbed her around the waist, sending them both crashing to the hard ground . Adora groaned, fligning punches blindly which Catra feigned, waiting to strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s stomach dropped, belly filling with cold. Whirling towards the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother lay motionless on the ground, inches from Mara, the werewolf hunter’s gun still smoking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N...no...no...no, no, no, no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury flooded through her veins like a fire, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I shift now?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra ran for Mara, eyes blazing. Two more explosions sounded. Stinging pain pierced through her shoulder, and her hip, knocking her down, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her vision began to cloud...something was dripping across her skin. Warm and metallic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora, did it hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra tried to turn her head to see where Mara helped her daughter up. Adora, wiped the dirt from her clothes, looking none the worse for where. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a few scrapes. They can’t shift unless it’s the full moon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma…?” Catra whispered, waiting for her mother to stir. For any sign of life. The pool of blood beginning to grow beneath her. She growled as Mara approached, grabbing her mother roughly by the ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come Adora, Shadow Weaver will want proof of kill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra glared up at the young blonde who was staring over her in abject fascination. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll fucking claw your eyes out hunter! Just you wait until the full moon. I’m going to hunt you down the way you hunt us and I’ll...I’ll…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was growing dark. Her breath becoming painful. Where were they taking her mother? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about this one?” Adora gestured to where Catra lay, utterly helpless and totally infuriated. It was special kind of prison, worse than the form of a wolf, to be incapacitated and yet bursting with so much anger and agony. Unable to do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it,” Mara glanced down coldly. “It won’t live to see the next moon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Adora’s face changed as she stood over Catra, sheathing her dagger. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pity </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra tried to pull herself up, her shoulder blistering with pain and she cried out, collapsing once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora gave her another once over, lips pressed in a thin line. Through lethargic eyes Catra could almost make out tears rimming in the girl’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora. Come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl mouthed something to Catra, something she couldn’t comprehend. Before turning her back and following Mara out of the cave. Catra’s mother slumped like a gutted deer over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A…..A….Aaaaaaarrgghhh!” Catra howled, before panting with effort and collapsing into darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra did live to see the next moon. And the one after that. Slowly but surely, alone in the hideout, hunting in her human and wolf form. Tending to her wounds. Using the knowledge her mother gave her. Collecting the right herbs, making the correct salves. Removing the two silver bullets carefully and watching them melt into the fire. She would wait, heal, get stronger then, go after Mara and Shadow Weaver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On what would be the third full moon after her mother died, Catra wandered the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not much longer now…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She eyed the setting sun. It was a cloudless night too. Even better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh! Someone! Someone please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra winced, turning towards the sound. Somewhere amid the trees. She crouched, stepping carefully rounding the rocks and fallen branches. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>….Adora!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde girl frantically tugged at something. Catra peered over the bush. Then laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dummy got herself caught in her own mother’s trap! Ha! That’ll teach her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The leg bled profusely. Adora was shook all over, trying to pull herself free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tug all you want. You’re not going to be able to get out. Unless mommy dearest has the key.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora looked up, her swollen red face utterly shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y...you’re...Catra!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra folded her arms across her chest, stepping around Adora, sizing her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s unarmed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I came to find you,” Adora whispered. “I...I came to apologize.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra huffed. Unconvinced. The rays of the sun grew longer now, bathing Adora in a golden light. Objectively beautiful. Catra shook her head, beginning to feel that familiar ripple of change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want your apology. You need to get out of here. Before I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too late. It was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra grunted, falling to her hands and knees as her bones began to snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C...Catra? Are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away...unless you..w..want to get bitten,” Catra choked for breath as her chest heaved, expanding and body twisting.  Adora starred in stone cold terror.  Catra squeezed her eyes shut, her spine was crinkling like paper, her wild brown hair now sprouting down the length of her back and limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get….AWAY!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I CAN’T!” Adora shrieked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra spun towards her, jaws ready to tear into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra! Please! Don’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra barely heard, sinking her teeth into Adora’s arm. Blood bubbled, sweet and metallic. Her flesh warm and tasting tender. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No...don’t...don’t...kill...h..her...don’t do it! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With all the free will she had left, Catra tore herself away, panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora screamed hysterically now, trying to staunch the bleeding. Catra watched it dribble from her arm. Trying to hold back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y...you’re going to change now,” Catra managed to speak through this alternative form. It was difficult at first, learning to make words with different vocal chords. But her mother daughter her how to manage it. Though the words were mangled at her voice far deeper and husky than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to WHAT?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora tried to free her leg once more, slipping and falling with a screech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just...try to stay calm, you’re going to start changing any minute. You need to breath okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I AM CALM!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s eyes looked ready to pop from her skull. Catra would have laughed, but it came out a howl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C...Catra….wh...what's happening?!” Adora whimpered, watching her arm swell. She let out a squeak of pain as her arm broke of its own volition.  She grit her teeth, trying...like Catra had done her first time, to curl up and in on herself. Contain the change. Stop it from overtaking her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you out of that trap before your leg starts grown. Hold still.” Catra bent down to the clamps. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silver</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be hard...but she had watched her mother free her from a trap on one of her first changes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She steeled herself for a moment then secured her jaws around the metal, biting into it. It burned, fizzing and singing her tongue. She winced but bit harder, trying to ignore the smell of charring flesh and fur. She tugged and pulled until it came free at last. Adora tumbled backwards, crying, shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra shook her head, licking at her nose and jowls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe….Adora, just...breathe. It’ll get easier but you have to try to stay calm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Adora change, agonizingly slow. First the arm that had been bit. Growing long, hands becoming larger, fingers fusting together, nails to claws. Then her back. Adora arched, screaming as her spine too now cracked and elongated, her legs becoming more canine. Lastly her face. She wailed and Catra fought the impulse to run from the howling shouts. Adora’s face at last turned more wolflike, but her eyes, those blue eyes stayed the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good...the worst part is over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said nothing, only panted, turning her head to what had been her arm, now her foreleg. The bite Catra had inflicted knitted tougher before her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll heal faster from now on. Whether you’re a wolf or not.” Adora paced restless, howling, barking.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut it out!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra reached forward grabbing her by the scruff. Adora yelped, twisting away and bared her fangs, tail between her legs. Catra only snarled, looming over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to speak. Don’t try anything. Keep your howling down. Do you want your mother to come here and shoot us? She won’t know it’s you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes laced with pain at the words. She let out a small whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good. Now you know how I feel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably hungry then,”  Catra looked her over. “Follow me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinct made up for Adora’s otherwise novice hunting. They managed to catch a large stag and share it between them. Catra even let her feed first.  She didn’t know why she was treating this girl...werewolf...with any kindness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not after what she’d done to her mother but...she couldn’t help a twist of pity. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We must be kind to each other in this world Catra. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her mother’s voice echoed in her head as she led them back to the cave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The world is cruel as it is. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sun will be up again soon,” Catra licked the blood from her muzzle. “It’s best if you just let it happen. Don’t try to resist. Like this,” Catra took a deep breath, pressing her claws into the dirt before she started to transform back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora tried to nod, though it came out more like a general shake of the head. She allowed herself to turn back...painful as it was. Only crying out several times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t bad for your first time,” Catra muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora only curled in a ball unmoving. Shaking. Catra crept closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you helping me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora looked up at her, face streaked with tears. Blood still covered her lips and chin. It set a fire below Catra’s belly which she quickly quelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...My mom and I were the last werewolves. Then it was just me….it was terrible. I...I don’t want to be the last one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you bit me?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra swallowed, unsure of the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I bit you. It was instinct. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora remained quiet for a long time. Haunched and shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize. I came to apologize to you, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra looked her over, then heaved a sigh. Bending down to start a fire, even amid the daylight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you can’t go back to Mara or Shadow Weaver. They’ll find you out eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t work for Shadow Weaver anymore,” Adora snapped bitterly. Catra cocked her head in confusion but decided not to ask, not yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go back to Mara. But...I’ll...next full moon...when this happens again...c..can I…?” Adora didn’t finish her sentence, only looking at Catra with wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra grumbled, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet me here next full moon. We’ll go out hunting. I’ll try to teach you how to speak when you’re a wolf. How to transform so it’s not as painful. But take it easy, you’ll be tired and sick for the next few days. Try to eat as much as you can. Your body won’t want to. You won’t feel hungry but you should keep full.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded, finally standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Catra, for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra tensed at the gentle hand on her shoulder, only relaxing when Adora turned to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora smiled over her shoulder. In the firelight her eyes glowed. She still looked so wild even after her transformation. Catra could not help but offer a grin in return. A small one, careful and controlled. But..pleasant. Adora ducked out of the cave. Catra watched her go. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>30 more days until the next full moon</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>